


POWER PLAY

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF, Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: Crossover of Kradam and Kindred: The Embraced, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the leader of the Brujah Clan gets his head chopped off by the Ventrue Prince, Adam Lambert steps up to take his rightful place at the head of his clan and faces off against his rival and former lover, Kris Allen of the Gangrel Clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a primer to the TV show "Kindred: The Embraced". This will give you some background information on Kindred vampire mythology, the major Kindred clans, and some character background. Read for fun: http://www.cyberpursuits.com/heckifiknow/kte/myth.asp

**The Mansion  
San Francisco, California  
Present Day **

 

“Eddie Fiori was reckless and Cameron was stupid. They let their ambitions and thirst for revenge get in the way of protecting the Masquerade,” Julian Luna said as he gazed across the table at Adam. “The Conclave welcomes you, Adam Lambert, Primogen of the Brujah Clan, to my city. I hope that you’ll live longer than your predecessors.”

Adam regarded the arrogant and condescending Ventrue Prince for a long moment and stifled his rage at having to bow down before him, but he knew better than to express his true feelings. Instead, he gave a small bow of his head, a benevolent smile on his face.

“Thank you for the invitation to the Conclave, Julian…and for your warning. As I’m neither reckless nor stupid, I don’t expect to lose my head any time soon.”

One of the other Kindred snorted and Adam flicked his eyes to Kris Allen, Primogen of the Gangrel Clan. He knew that the Gangrel dogs went through a recent leadership change when Cash, the former Gangrel Primogen, lost his human lover to the Brujahs. Julian asked Cash to step down because the girl was the Prince’s last human descendant.

 _How does it feel, Luna, to have the last of your blood in my clan?_ She was a Brujah through and through, from all accounts, well versed in ruthlessness, cunning, with a wild, untamed spirit. _Better with us to unleash her talents than to see someone like her stifled and forced to toe the line in Ventrue Clan._ He would have to meet Sasha Luna once he was settled in.

“You’d better keep your Brujah out of my territories, while you’re at it. They’ve been forcing their way in where they don’t belong and someone’s going to have to rein them in before Brujah blood flows on the streets,” the Gangrel drawled, raising his eyebrow at Adam. “Since we’re being civil and all.”

Adam knew Kris Allen well. He knew him when he was human, before he was Embraced by the dogs. He sniffed at Kris, catching the scent of his Kindred blood, the ancient rivalry in their bloodlines stretching back to the days of Cain. The young vampire sneered at Adam but he didn’t look away. Adam always liked that about Kris – his courage, his moral center, and his ability to stand for what he believed it. Adam did have plans for him – to see him part of his own clan someday. _Pity that they were on opposite sides now. He rather liked having Kris as a lover._

“I’ve no desire to be anywhere in your territory,” he said, smirking slightly.

He watched as Kris’s brown eyes narrowed and Adam sat back in his chair, meeting Kris’s eyes and licking his lips. He watched as Kris flushed, looking away quickly.

“How’re you settling into your new residence?” Lillie Langtry asked, putting her hand on his arm.

He turned to smile at the beautiful vampire sitting beside him. She was Toreador and he knew all the tricks of the Toreadors – beautifully painted manipulative whores, all of them – playing puppet master behind the throne. He wondered if Lillie knew that Julian wasn’t her puppet. She had enticed Eddie Fiori with the idea that he could have her as a lover, but Adam wasn’t tempted by her beauty or her gender. She was a viper in disguise and Adam knew she’d be useful to him but he was smart enough not to turn his back on the Toreador.

“The house isn’t ready so I’ve gotten a suite at The Belvedere.”

“You are entitled to have a room here at the Mansion,” Julian told him.

Adam grinned. _What better way for the Prince to keep an eye on the new Brujah Primogen?_ “Thank you for the gracious offer, but my Brujah wouldn’t feel comfortable coming and going through your residence if I were to take a room here.”

“They would be welcomed.”

Adam nodded his head. “I’ve no doubt. But we’re a loud and rowdy bunch and wouldn’t want to do anything to disturb the other guests in your house.”

“Perhaps it is best that Adam is settled closer to his clan,” Archon said, the voice of reason. Adam kept his emotions off his face. Archon Raine, the Ventrue Primogen, might be the voice of reason now, but when he stood as Prince of the City, he was as ruthless and as merciless as Nosferatu, as black-hearted as an Assamite assassin, coldly using his position in the clans to slaughter innocent Brujah kinsmen. Brujah never forgot and they rarely forgave.

Adam merely smiled. “All the same, it’ll be nice to have a home for Brujah Clan. One of the failings of my predecessors was that neither of them ever tried to bring some sense of clan to the Brujahs. Even I’ll admit that we’re independent and hard to control, but as the new Primogen of my clan, I’m thinking of cleaning house and implementing some new policies.”

“A gentler, kinder Brujah?” Kris said, snickering. “Come on…”

He ignored Kris and turned to look at Julian. “Does the Prince mind if I take matters in my own hands to do what I need to for my own clan?”

Julian gave him a shrewd look. “As Primogen, you have power over your clan in this city; but be warned, Adam, that you don’t break the Masquerade.”

“Of course.”

***

 **Fiori Shipping  
Port of San Francisco**

  


“No, don’t change the name on the building,” Adam said, leaning in the leather executive chair as he stared at the three Brujah vampires. “I want it to remain, to remind us of what happened to Eddie and Cameron.” He stood up and walked to the window overlooking the Bay. “It’s important for me to remember to rein in my anger. There will come a time when the Ventrue Clan and the Ventrue Prince will no longer rule this city and Brujah will be here to take our rightful place.”

There was a soft knock and Adam turned to the door. “Enter.”

“Adam,” the Brujah said, smiling as he stepped into the room. He looked over the three vampires. “Boys.”

“Thanks, that’ll be all, guys,” Adam said, dismissing his transition team and waving the new vampire closer to him. “It’s good to see you, Cale.” He hugged his oldest friend and patted his back. “I was wondering when you were going to get your ass up here.”

Cale smirked and rolled his eyes. “Adam Lambert, Brujah Primogen of San Francisco.”

“Brujah Prince sounds better,” he murmured, grinning at the other vampire.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Cale said, waving his finger. “Don’t show your colors too early.”

He watched as Cale sank into a leather armchair, long limbs crossing elegantly. He propped his elbows on the armrests and pressed his fingers together.

“So why am I here? This is a cake walk for you. Do you really need my services?”

Adam sat on the edge of his desk and looked at his friend. “I’m going to clean house. I want you to go through the San Francisco Brujahs and I want you to weed out those who will disrupt my clan and my plans for this city. I want you to…use your discretion, let’s say, for how you want this to happen.”

Cale gave Adam a pleasant smile. It sent shivers down Adam’s spine. He loved this vampire, this brother, but that didn’t mean Adam wasn’t afraid of him. He knew he was lucky to be someone Cale loved and respected, that his skills and services as Brujah Clan assassin were paid for in an unbreakable blood bond between them.

“Sounds doable.”

Adam nodded and took a deep breath, sitting up straight on the desk. “Kris is here.”

“Kris? Kris Allen?” Cale said, blinking in surprise up at Adam. “But I thought…”

“Yeah, I thought he was dead, too,” he said, looking away. “He’s been with those Gangrel dogs for two years now.”

“Mmm…now it makes sense, your sudden need to be in San Francisco,” Cale said, his voice soft and kind. “Kris Allen…alive.”

“He’s Gangrel, Cale, don’t forget that.”

Cale laughed. “He’ll always be Kris Allen to me, no matter his clan affiliation.”

Adam wished it was that simple. “He’s their Primogen.”

“What happened to Cash?”

“Cash fucked up when he let Luna’s human family get turned by our clan. Julian told him to step down and he appointed Kris to take his place.”

Cale leaned back in his chair and gazed at Adam. “I never would’ve thought Kris Allen would lead the dogs.”

“He’s not that sweet kid anymore, Cale, don’t let his pretty face fool you.”

Cale laughed, slapping his hands on the arm rests. “Damn, boy, you don’t have to tell me that. But I wonder if you’re going to take your own advice.”

Adam narrowed his eyes at him and watched as Cale grinned, standing up. He placed his hands on Adam’s shoulders.

“You want me to keep an eye out on him, don’t you?” Cale laughed, shaking Adam gently. “Don’t worry, brother, I’ll make sure nothing happens to him.”

Adam didn’t say that Cale had made that promise once before…and failed.

*** TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Belvedere Hotel  
Downtown San Francisco **

 

Brujah Clan was a noble clan, made of historians, intellectuals, and philosophers; they were once the true guardians of Kindred law. But hundreds of years ago, the Brujah Clan fractured into two groups because of a war with the Gangrels – and to this day, Adam didn’t know what had caused that break within his own clan or what had caused the war with the Gangrels. According to Thomas, the Brujahs and Gangrels were brethren, but there was nothing in the old books to account for what set the two clans against each other.

Now the Brujahs were feared for their ruthlessness and cunning. They were ambitious and merciless. They were warriors now – and history, intellect, and philosophy were long forgotten. Adam believed he was a new kind of Brujah Kindred. He didn’t shy away from violence when it was needed and he made an attempt to be…civilized.

Adam reviewed the legal documents spread out in front of him, signing his name to take over all Brujah holdings, businesses, properties, clan, and Kindred. Everything belonged to him now and they would look to him to lead them to a new prosperity. Adam wanted the city, wanted to be Prince, but he didn’t want war and he wasn’t going to sacrifice any of his Kindred for it. It was what set him apart from the previous Brujah leaders. He would sit on the Conclave and he would fight for his clan, but he would obey Kindred law. His ambitions were for his clan, not only for himself. He knew he was going to have to _persuade_ his own clan towards this new way of doing business; and when persuasion didn’t work, Cale was always willing to bring his sword arm into Adam’s service.

He wasn’t worried about in-house clan politics; but battling a Ventrue Prince who wanted to keep the Brujah on their knees with his foot on their necks, that was going to take a delicate touch.

“Adam, the Gangrel Primogen is in the lobby asking to see to you,” one of the vampires said as he walked into Adam’s hotel suite.

“What does he want?” He said, signing another sheaf of papers that Thomas moved in front of him.

“He didn’t say, but he came alone.”

Adam frowned and looked up at the vampire. “Go back to the lobby and wait with him. I’ll be down in just a few minutes.”

He watched as the vampire bowed his head and left the hotel suite. Adam sighed, leaning back in the chair and tossing his pen on the table. “Are we done?”

Thomas gave him a no nonsense look. “No.”

“Are you sure you want to see that Gangrel dog?” Torres said, leaning on the table. “If anything happens to him in our territory, his clan is going to blame us for it.”

Adam smirked as he stood up, pulling his jacket from the back of his chair and slipping into it. “I think I can meet with their Primogen without starting a war.”

“He’s a distraction, Adam,” Thomas told him, neatly organizing the papers into various document folders.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head at his bodyguards as he left his hotel suite. He knew that Thomas would send them after Adam anyway. He stepped into the elevator alone and took a deep breath. He was curious about Kris and his position as Gangrel Primogen. Adam learned from other Brujah that Kris was Cash’s protégé, but when did Kris join their clan? How was it that he was Embraced by Gangrels when the last time Adam saw Kris, he was bloodless and dead on the floor of their loft in LA?

 _Too many questions, not enough answers._ Thomas was right: Kris Allen was a distraction that Adam couldn’t afford. Not now. Not again.

He saw Kris in the lobby, just another pretty boy with his head ducked down, wearing an ugly khaki green military jacket, jeans, stupid plaid shirt, and standing unobtrusively against one of the pillars. Adam picked out his Brujah vampire standing nearby. Kris sensed his presence and he jerked his head up, meeting Adam’s eyes as he walked towards Kris.

“What do I owe this pleasure?”

Kris raised his eyebrow. “Clan business, what else is there?”

Adam loved it when Kris challenged him. Though, back in the old days, it would’ve led to playful wrestling and Kris begging Adam for more.

“If you’re here to play a game of whose is bigger, we both know I’m the winner of that contest,” he said, feeling his lips curl into a smirk when Kris blushed, a low warning growl coming from the Gangrel.

“I came to talk about _business_ , Adam,” Kris said, his eyes flashing angrily.

“If we must. Let’s go sit in the bar. We’ll have some privacy there,” he said, keeping his voice neutral.

The hostess sat them at a small table in the corner and neither placed a drink order. Adam sat across from Kris and gazed at him in silence. This was Kris’s show and Adam waited for the Gangrel to speak. Kris was looking him over as well and Adam was reminded of the time when they were lovers and Kris seemed to be made of unending energy and joy. Now, the vampire was deceptively subdued with anger boiling just under the surface.

“Brujah took over Gangrel territory under Eddie and Cameron. We want it back.”

Adam narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m going to need a little more than that.”

Kris glared at him and dug his hand into the pocket of his khaki jacket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He threw it on the table and Adam picked it up, opening it up. It was a map of the city with areas outlined in green and red.

“The red areas are Brujah and the green are Gangrel. All those overlapping areas, those are Gangrel territory and I want them back.”

“Or what? You’ll start a street war for a few acres of land?”

“I knew it was pointless to talk to you,” Kris said, getting to his feet. “Everyone warned me that Brujah weren’t capable of doing the right thing.”

Adam grabbed Kris’s wrist, growling at him. “Don’t insult me, Kris, you don’t want me as your enemy.”

“Too late now, isn’t it?” Kris hissed, jerking his wrist from Adam’s grasp. “My Gangrels are ready for whatever happens so if you want Brujah blood on the streets, that’s on you.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I’ll make sure that the Gangrels get your territory back. I wouldn’t want to see anyone’s blood spilled on our streets.”

“Fine.” Kris shoved his hands into his pockets and flicked his brown eyes at Adam. “You have five days.”

Adam raised his eyebrow and smirked. “Fine.”

Kris stared at him for a moment, his mouth opening slightly as if he were going to say something more, but he pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw. He turned and walked out of the bar without another word.

Adam stood up and followed Kris’s exit at a slower pace. He strolled into the lobby to watch Kris step through the sliding doors, looking around the hotel entrance. He raised his hand and whistled, getting someone’s attention. A number of Gangrels on motorcycles escorted a beat up black Mustang and Kris got into the back of the car. Adam watched as the Gangrels stared at him and he sneered at them as they revved their engines loudly, tearing out of the hotel driveway.

“He’s changed.”

Adam turned to see Cale step out from the shadows. He handed the territory map to Cale. “Check our records to make sure this is correct and then make sure that the Brujah are out of Gangrel territory by the end of the week.”

Cale took the map and smiled. “Sure thing.”

They walked slowly towards the bank of elevators to return to his hotel suite.

“Do you remember the first time you met him?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah. Naïve and fresh and too trusting for his own good.”

Kris came to California to follow a dream. At one time, Adam had shared a similar dream until he realized that as Kindred, he couldn’t afford the scrutiny of the limelight. So he lived vicariously through the successes and failures of the hundreds of dreamers who came to LA every day. Kris was no different. He was just another struggling musician, playing open mics and part-time gigs around town. There was nothing spectacular about Kris, nothing about him that should’ve caught Adam’s attention, until he had gotten a gig at one of Adam’s bars. The first time he heard Kris sing, he was mesmerized by the sound of Kris’s soulful, sweet voice. He ran out of his private office and watched Kris’s performance. And after his set, Adam had invited Kris to his office for a drink, to talk about Kris’s dreams, and made his plans to keep Kris close.

“You loved him.”

Their relationship was unexpected. Adam hadn’t wanted to take a human lover but Kris was too tempting to resist – too innocent to be left alone. He thought that by taking Kris as his, he was protecting Kris, but he realized too late that it had only opened Kris up to be a target by Adam’s enemies.

Adam snorted. “He was a distraction. I learned my lesson.”

“So did I, but that doesn’t change facts.”

“What are you saying?”

Cale gave him a small smile. “Just saying, is all.”

They were together for eight months when Adam came home to find Kris drained and dead, his blood everywhere, and the scent of Ravnos Clan on him. He was blinded by shock and grief. He raged against Cale, making him swear a blood allegiance to Adam for his failure to protect Kris from other Kindred. Together, the two of them hunted down every lawless gypsy vampire and Adam chopped off their heads. When he took the Ravnos Clan Primogen’s head, he was done. He returned to LA to bury Kris, but his body was gone. No one knew anything – or no one _told_ him anything. Cyrus, the Brujah Prince of LA, told him to get out of the city and to deal with his feelings. He was reckless and irrational and a danger to the Los Angeles Kindred and their Masquerade.

For two years, Adam searched for answers and now Kris Allen was Gangrel and Primogen of his clan in San Francisco.

What the _fuck_ had happened?

“You have a traitor…someone close to you,” Cale said, softly.

***

 **Brujah Residence  
Pacific Heights   
Three Weeks Later**

 

“The gardens are lovely this time of year,” Lillie Langtry said as she stroked her fingers down the petal of a red rose. She glanced at Adam, her expression youthful and coquettish. Under the moonlight, she was seduction and beauty and love. He could see the hint of the human woman who was once called the Royal Mistress, the way she was able to control her powerful lovers.

Adam laughed, loud and boorish. “Come on, _Emilie_ , you don’t have to play this game with me. I thought we were friends.”

The sweet innocence dropped away from her face when he called her by her human name and she narrowed her dark eyes at him, showing her age and power as Toreador Primogen. “If you ever want to rule this city, then you’re going to have to become a master of this game.”

“Who said I wanted to rule this city?”

Lillie moved until she was standing very close to him. She stroked his hair and his face. It was motherly and intimate. “All Brujah want to rule. You’re no different. It’s in your blood.”

“That’s like saying all Toreadors are whores who like to control the throne with their sex,” he murmured, casually. “Tell me, does Julian know that you go around to all the other Primogens and make the same _offer_ to them as you do to him?”

She hissed at him, her fingers becoming claws. He grabbed her wrist before she could damage his face and Adam smiled, meeting her eyes. “Be very careful, Adam; you’re new to your position and you already have many obstacles in your way. You don’t want me to be one of them.”

“It’s unfortunate that when I was Embraced, I had already come into my sexuality. I don’t fuck women – not human, not Kindred. So if you’re offering me an alliance, then do it as an equal and not as a fuck. Otherwise, it’s only a game and I told you that I don’t play.” He kissed the back of her hand and let her go.

She gave him a long look, her red lips quirking in amusement. “And what would you do as Prince of the city? What would make your rule of Kindred here any different than Julian’s?”

Adam smiled, widely. “What do you want most?”

She laughed, tossing back her head. “Clever, Adam, very clever. Maybe…just maybe you’d be worthy of being my friend.”

“An honor indeed.”

Lillie traced her nails down his cheek, gentle and threatening at the same time. “It’s a shame that you’re not of my clan. You would’ve been a perfect – the most beautiful predator with a heart of ice to match your cold eyes.”

“I don’t need to be perfect to be a predator.”

She tapped his chin with her index finger. “I know.” Lillie gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Your favorite Toreador is performing at the Haven Saturday night. I know you’re dying to see him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Brujah Residence  
Pacific Heights **

 

“Get your fucking hands off of me!”

Adam smiled, staring out the glass doors of his private study, overlooking the San Francisco Bay, the lights of the Golden Gate Bridge dancing off the cold waters. It was a favorite view – the last time he was in the City was 35 years ago, when he was an Enforcer for Eddie Fiori. He tucked his hands into his pockets and waited as his Brujah brought Sasha Luna into the room.

“You can’t just jerk me around like this!” She shouted, her voice childish and full of hot temper. “Assholes.”

He laughed and looked over his shoulder at the lovely vampire. She would be forever young, a teenager in her physical body, with long curly brown hair and large wide set eyes. She was dressed in a sharp black and white pinstripe suit, a low cut white blouse underneath, and heels that could be used as a weapon if she didn’t want to use her fangs or her claws. She made a very nice addition to his clan.

“Sasha.”

“Well, well, well, it’s the new Brujah Primogen,” she said, putting a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow. “So what, am I supposed to kiss your hand now?”

“You only kiss the hand of your Prince…your Uncle Julian, I believe.”

“You mean my Great-great-great Grandpa.” Sasha rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m not kissing anyone’s hand – not his, not yours, not anyone’s.”

He nodded and walked towards her. “Good. I always found hand kissing to be archaic and denigrating.”

She stared at him for a long moment, her eyes narrowing. He kept his expression neutral. Sasha would have to learn how to keep her emotions off her face and out of her voice. She was so vulnerable and no one had shown her how to protect herself. Adam would, if she let him; Adam would teach her how to be Kindred and how to be Brujah. “What do you want? Why did you want to see me? Trying to get one over Uncle Julian like Eddie and Cam?” She snickered. “It’s too bad, you’re kind of hot. It would suck to see you lose your head.”

“I don’t have time to waste playing games with you, Sasha. And I can face Julian without having to rely on pitting you against him.” He walked to the leather sectional and sat down, motioning for her to join him. “And I’m proud to have you in my clan.” He smiled when she sauntered closer, sitting down and crossing her legs demurely. “Sasha, I don’t want to be your enemy but I’m smart enough to know that I have to earn your friendship. But that goes both ways. My friendship can be invaluable to you, too, and it’s something I’m willing to give you.”

“One thing I’ve learned being Brujah is that there’s always a price attached.”

 _Smart girl._ “In many cases, you’d be right,” he said, honestly. “Kindred politics does dictate a strings attached philosophy, but I’m not going to do that with you.”

“What makes me so special?”

Adam smiled. “Because I see potential in you.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Ohhhh, you want to be my mentor.”

“If that’s something you’d like.”

He could see the wheels turning in her head. From what the others told him, neither Eddie nor Cameron knew what to do with her. Neither one of them could control her; she was too strong willed for them. So they let her loose in the city without guidance, without friendship, and without family. No one defended her when the Gangrels came after her for being in love with one of them. Sasha was used to being on her own, but her forced Embrace by his clansmen had left her isolated and exiled, with nothing but the protection of a disinterested Prince who was too busy with his own love affairs to worry about her.

So she was left to run wild, committing minor crimes – silly cops-and-robbers type of games with other young Brujah, recklessly using her power to get attention, acting impulsively as she tried to overcome her human love for a Gangrel which only made her Brujah Kindred blood boil – all that potential talent going to waste because no one deemed her worthy enough for their attention.

That was going to change. Adam wouldn’t let her slip through their fingers.

“Let’s say that…I get what you’re saying,” she said, looking at him. “And let’s say that I wouldn’t mind having you as a friend…then what? You’re going to end up using me for something down the road?”

Adam smiled. “You’re a smart woman and I have no doubts that you’ll cut my head off if you believed I would do that to you – betray you like that.”

“Damn right I would.”

“Sasha,” he said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “Let me show you a new life; let me help you find your place in the clan. It doesn’t have to be as a little street gangster. Let me teach you what it means to be Brujah and you’ll never have to kiss anyone’s hand again.”

“And what do you want?”

“Just your friendship,” he said, nodding. “Friendship is something that is more valuable than blood.”

Sasha bit at her lip and took a deep breath. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay,” he said, patting her arm. “Thanks for coming to see me. I’m sorry if the boys were jerks.”

“They call me the Gangrel Whore, you know,” she said, a hint of pride in her voice. He frowned at that.

“And that’s going to end,” he said, staring into her eyes.

“You can’t keep me from seeing Cash if I want to.”

Adam smiled. “Take him as your lover, Sasha, but do it knowing that you’ll never be able to keep him. That’s the price of being Brujah and Gangrel. We’re not just vampires, we carry the blood of our clans; the millennia of hate and distrust and war between our two clans won’t be easy to overcome, but I’m not going to tell you who you can and can’t be with. Just know that it’s going to hurt and only you can decide that it hurts too much to keep loving him.”

He stared at her face, the expression of longing and pain already etched there. She met his eyes boldly and gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

“Hey, if you want to move in to the Brujah Residence, you can have one of the guest suites here,” he said, hoping that she would decide to move in. He would enjoy her company.

“Thanks,” she murmured, her smile genuine. “I’ll think about it.”

***

Later, Adam sat on the terrace, the crystal goblet full of cooling blood as he watched the first rays of dawn spreading across the horizon. He realized that he had been a vampire for over 200 years and all the sunrises that he’d watched, it never got old.

He considered what he told Sasha about loving Cash. Young love was always so full of drama and passion. Adam smiled – he loved drama and passion, what was the point of being alive without drama and passion? But he knew from experience that Brujah and Gangrel didn’t mix. He had cried endless blood tears when he first found out that Kris was Gangrel; he knew that it was over, he had no hope of being with Kris ever again, their blood and their clans would never allow it, no matter how much they wanted it.

He wished Sasha every precious moment of happiness she could find with Cash; and he would be there for her when she discovered just how hopeless it was to love him.

***

 **The Haven  
Downtown San Francisco**

 

Adam smiled as he watched the Toreador seduced the audience with his pixie smile, glitter and make up and lust everywhere. Brad Bell was cabaret, vaudeville, Vegas show girl, and heartbreaker. Their four year affair was pleasure, pain, and blood, but Adam never regretted a single moment with him. He was one of very few who Adam trusted with his immortal life; and Adam was so pleased to have his old friend home.

Dressed in low slung black leather pants, platform boots, bright pink boa, and glitter and make up, Brad captured and held everyone’s attention. The pretty peacock hadn’t changed and Adam was eternally grateful that Lillie had Embraced Brad at the peak of his perfection.

“In my time, he would’ve given me real competition. He would’ve stolen everyone’s hearts,” Lillie said, standing beside him, smiling as she watched Brad.

Adam laughed. “Don’t forget their gold, too.”

“Well, when he picked my pocket and then came back to tell me how much he loved my velvet wallet, I couldn’t resist seeing him as one of mine.”

“And the world has never forgiven you for Embracing him,” Adam said, only partly joking.

Lillie gave him a long look. “Have you missed him?”

“Yes.”

“But not as much as you missed the Gangrel Primogen.”

He turned to stare at her. “What do you mean?”

“Adam, please don’t treat me like an idiot,” she murmured, leaning close to his ear. “It was obvious at our last Conclave meeting that you and he had been close…intimately close.”

“A long time ago,” he said, sighing softly. “When he was human.”

She gave him a puzzled look. “But why didn’t you Embrace him into your clan? Why would you allow…I see.”

Adam snorted. “It was my deepest wish to see him as part of my clan and my life…but we weren’t given that choice.”

“Do you know who…who sired him?” She said, compassion running deep through her voice.

“He’s a mystery to me, Lillie,” he admitted, shrugging.

She laughed softly. “You don’t like mysteries.”

“Exactly.”

“ADAM!”

He turned just in time to see Brad running to him, deceptively strong arms wrapping around his back and squeezing him breathless. Adam laughed and leaned down to kiss Brad, hissing when the little imp dared to bite his tongue and suck on his blood.

“Hmmm…I missed that taste,” Brad said, grinning up at him. “I’m hoping you’re in a sharing mood.”

“Always,” he said, running his hand down the back of Brad’s short brown hair. “Are you in town long?”

“Long enough,” he said, leaning to kiss Lillie on the cheek. “As long as mother will let me stay—ow!”

Lille smacked him on his arm and hissed under her breath, but they knew that she wasn’t angry. “Do not call me mother because I will spank you and it won’t be the kind that you like.”

“Of course, darling, it’s the kind that I like! I like it all!”

“Greedy little bastard,” she said, affectionately. “Come see me later so we can catch up.”

“Give me a couple of days,” he said, winking at Adam. “Better yet, give me a week. I think our little reunion is going to take some time.”

Adam laughed, pressing his lips against Brad’s forehead. He was warmed by old memories of lazy mornings and afternoons and evenings with Brad, lounging in bed with him, tasting each other’s blood, and giving himself over to their endlessly creative sex. It had been a long time since he had such freedom to play and he closed his eyes as he held Brad close, needing the familiar comfort of an old lover.

Lillie gave them a look and she smirked. “Don’t wear him out, Brad.”

“Oh, I’m certainly going to try,” Brad said, wickedly. He turned and looked up at Adam, the sole focus of his attention now. “So, beautiful, let’s get out of here.”

***

 **Brujah Residence**

 

“So you believe _someone_ hid the fact that Kris was still alive and then had him Embraced by a Gangrel and sent to start a new life in San Fran?”

Adam sighed, leaning against the headboard, watching as Brad sprawled naked across the comforter, popping grapes into his mouth. “Am I just being paranoid?”

“Sweetie, you passed paranoid and went right into _are you fucking crazy_? He’s Gangrel. When has a Brujah-Gangrel mating _ever_ turned out happily ever after? You’re lucky to come out of that relationship with your head still attached to your body,” Brad said, frowning at him.

“Brad, not helping,” he said, kicking off the sheets and bracing his feet on the bed.

“So you must really love that kid if you’re…pining.”

Adam gave him an evil look. “I’m not pining.”

Brad laughed and moved across the bed towards him, curling in his lap and wrapping his arms behind Adam’s neck. “Baby, I’ll always love you and this—“ He wiggled his eyebrows, giving the demolished bed a sidelong glance. “—is always good between us, but it wasn’t all non-stop fucking between us. We’re friends, too. You never used to hide your feelings from me before so don’t bother starting now.”

Adam smiled at him and pulled him closer, giving him a kiss on his plump lips. “I do love you, Brad. I missed you so much.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he said, smiling at Adam. “Come on, take me out on the town and feed me some blood. It’s been ages since we’ve caroused a city together and I love watching you in action.”

Adam kissed his again, holding his head still as he pressed his tongue into Brad’s warm mouth, licking at his fangs lingeringly. “Mmm…you always have such good ideas.”

***

Adam stared at his cell phone, looking at Kris’s contact information. He brushed his thumb on the screen, moving from “call” to “text message”. He could call and listen to Kris’s husky drawl but he wasn’t sure if he could handle hearing the edge of hatred in his voice. In the end, he pressed “text message” and sent Kris a brief note:

 _Would you ask Cash to accompany you at our next Conclave meeting?_

Kris never replied.

***

 **The Mansion**

 

Adam walked into the Luna mansion, holding Sasha’s arm. She was dressed in a conservative blue dress, her hair pulled back into a beautiful up do. He could sense her nervousness and he smiled, patting her hand.

“Are you sure it’s okay to be here?”

“You’re still a Luna and Julian would never turn you away,” he said, leading her towards the dining room. He smiled, seeing all of the other Primogens already gathered in the room. “Good evening.”

They each greeted Adam politely and he smiled when Julian looked over at Sasha. He walked closer to them and he ran his hand down Sasha’s face.

“Hi, Uncle Julian.”

“Sasha, I’m so happy to see you,” Julian murmured, looking at her closely. He gave Adam a quizzical and suspicious look, taking Sasha’s hand and leading her across the room.

Lillie grinned, walking towards him. “I see you’re going for brownie points.”

“Lillie, you’re far too suspicious,” Adam said, chuckling softly. “I have always honored and respected family ties.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Kris muttered as he walked behind Adam. He took his usual seat at the table and then turned, looking at Sasha. He faced Adam and made a face. “I suppose she’s the reason why you asked for Cash to be here.”

Adam sat down and smiled. “Call me a romantic.”

Kris glared at him, pressing his hands on the table and leaning closer to him. “You know this is only going to end in blood tears.”

Adam wondered if Kris ever shed blood tears for him.

“Maybe Sasha and Cash can be the first to overcome their blood rivalry,” Adam said, shrugging. “Nothing is impossible where love is concerned.”

Kris gave him a look of contempt, but Adam saw something else flash in his brown eyes before he looked away. He gave a small sigh and clasped his hands on top of the table, ready to begin the Conclave meeting.

“I’ll meet you in the study when you’re done,” Sasha said to him as she walked out of the dining room. He was pleased to see that whatever Julian said to her, she was happy.

“I won’t leave without you,” he told her, smiling.

He watched as Julian sat down at the head of the table. The Ventrue was staring at him, his face blank of any emotion but Adam knew what was behind his eyes – suspicion, distrust, hope.

“Thank you for bringing her here,” Julian said, softly. “And as much as I’d like to believe that you don’t have a hidden agenda in cultivating her friendship—“

“She’s my clan and my blood, Julian, I don’t need a hidden agenda to show her affection and to care for her well-being,” he said, frowning slightly. “She’s been lost to Kindred the last few years, used and abandoned by her former Primogens for having the unlucky twist of fate of being in your mortal bloodline. I will love her like a sister and I will help her find a place in my clan.”

Julian looked appeased for a moment, but Adam knew that it wouldn’t last very long. The Ventrue clan only saw profit and advancement; to Julian Luna, Adam would always be suspect.

“Clan business,” Julian said, looking around the table at the other Primogens. “It’s come to my attention that there is a rogue Kindred in my city. He or she is Embracing young men and women and breaking the Masquerade. In the last three days, we’ve tracked down three men and one woman who’ve been Embraced without their consent and we’ve had to take them into our fold to help prepare them for their new lives and protect the Masquerade.”

Adam saw Kris clench his jaw, the muscle in his cheek twitching.

“Do you know who is behind this?” Lillie asked, leaning forward at the table.

Julian took a deep breath and shook his head. “Not at this time. I’m not even sure which clan the vampire belongs to—though I have my suspicions.”

“The Nosferatu are beyond playing these games,” Daedalus said, his voice low and serious.

Julian bowed his head to Daedalus. “Of course, but I think caution will serve us all well.”

“I shall put your mind to ease and reach out to my clan, but I do not expect to find the rogue Kindred in our midst,” Daedalus said, agreeably.

Adam stared at Julian, carefully modulating the tone of his voice. “It’s not Brujah. We’ve been cleaning house and I’ve been interviewing my clan members individually. I can assure you that we have not broken the Masquerade.”

Julian gave a stiff nod. “In this instance, I agree. The Brujah have been very quiet of late.”

“When Brujah clan is this quiet, you know they must be getting up to no good,” Kris murmured, turning to smirk at Adam.

Adam gave him a pretty smile. “Are you sure, Kris? Given that we’ve returned all of your Gangrel territory without complaint, I would think you’d show us a little more consideration. If we were getting up to no good, I’m sure that the Prince would know of it.”

Kris looked like he was going to make a nasty retort and Adam couldn’t stop smiling at him, knowing that it was egging him on.

Julian knocked his knuckles on the table and they turned to look at him. “I will not have the Masquerade endangered. You all know Kindred law. As clan Primogens, I expect you will investigate your own clans to find this rogue vampire and to stop him.”

“And when we do find him?” Archon said, softly.

Julian stared at the table. “Then his life is forfeit.”

Adam hid his smile. It had been a long time since he was part of a Blood Hunt. He savored the chase, the pure animalistic nature of a Blood Hunt – taking down one of their own and taking their blood. He licked his bottom lip and glanced up to see Kris watching him.

***

Adam stood outside of the study, silently watching as Sasha wrapped her arms around Cash’s neck, holding him close. _Ahhh, young and forbidden love. Was there anything hotter?_

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Kris standing behind him. Kris motioned with his head to walk away from the door of the study and Adam gave him a small nod, following him down the hall to another room.

“Why are you helping them?”

Adam blinked and stared at Kris for a long moment. “Don’t you know?”

“What I know doesn’t matter; it’s what you’re doing that’s gotten my attention. Are you trying to mess with them? Or mess with me?”

“They’re in love,” Adam said, shrugging. “And I know that it’s impossible for them, but why keep them apart when they have a small chance at happiness? They’ll be heartbroken later, but at least for now, they can be together for a short time.”

Kris snorted. “Don’t give me that _it’s better to have loved than not to have loved at all_ bull crap. You’re Brujah, you don’t believe that. You’re working an angle. I want to know what it is before one of mine gets hurt.”

“Seriously, Kris, I don’t have a fucking agenda. I just know what it’s like to love someone that I can _never_ have,” he said, his voice rising as he stared at Kris.

Kris swallowed, his eyes darkening, but he looked away and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Shit.”

He clenched his hands and got his anger under control. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Kris, who sired you?”

“Excuse me?” Kris said, turning to look at him.

“Who sired you? In LA.”

Kris stared at him for a long moment and then laughed, eyes dark and face ugly. “That’s a funny question. You’re a funny guy.”

“I really need to know.”

“You really don’t,” he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket and walking past Adam.

“Do you even know who sired you?”

Kris stopped and then turned, glaring at him. “Stay out of my personal business, Adam. You don’t need to know anything about me.”

Adam watched as Kris walked away from him. He fought down the urge to run after him, wrap his arms around him and kiss the look of hate and disgust off his face. And then he fought down the urge to throw him against the wall and wrap his hands around his neck and break it.

He closed his eyes and fell back against the wall, wrapping his arms around him. He really hoped that Sasha and Cash would be able to make it, however long they had together. It would give him a little hope that he and Kris might have a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam kissed his way up Kris’s thigh, licking and nipping the trembling muscle underneath. He looked up when he heard Kris sigh, moving on his back and shimmying his hips against the warm sheets. He grinned at his sleeping lover, mouthing the sharp edge of his hip bone and pressing kisses against his lower belly. He pressed his face against Kris’s groin, inhaling the scent of musk and sex still on his skin from the night before.

 _Tempting, always so fucking tempting…_

He nuzzled the soft sack of his balls and sucked one into his mouth gently, licking the loose skin and humming his delight when he felt Kris’s cock harden against his cheek, the scent of his arousal deepening.

Kris murmured something and sighed again, his chest moving up and down slowly, his eyelids flickering as he crossed from sleeping to waking. Adam released his mouth from the now tightening skin and he licked roughly up the length of Kris’s cock, moving his mouth around the head and sucking hard. He kept his eyes on Kris and watched as his beautiful boy groaned, arching his back, hands scrambling over Adam’s head.

“Adam…really, I need to sleep,” Kris mumbled, turning his head against the pillow. “I have to work…hmmmm…yes, please…”

He chuckled, pulling his mouth up and off of Kris’s cock. He kissed his way up Kris’s stomach and chest, stopping to lick and nibble on his pink nipples, smiling against his neck as he gave him another hickey.

Kris laughed, grabbing a handful of Adam’s hair and pulling him up. He opened pleased brown eyes and looked up at him. “You really are going to wake me up every morning with a blowjob, aren’t you?”

“I like keeping my promises,” Adam said, smiling.

Kris kissed him, his was mouth sour but his tongue was friendly and Adam loved it. Loved him.

“I know,” Kris said, looking at him. “I love you, too.”

“Ohh, baby…”

His eyes glowed and he gave Adam a fang-filled smile. “It’s too bad you fucked up and let me die.” He raised his clawed hand and swiped it down across Adam’s face, shredding his skin with long strips—

Adam opened his eyes and unwrapped himself from Brad, falling on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He ran his hand over his face and slipped out of bed, ignoring Brad’s complaining mumble, and walked to the window, early dusk calling his blood.

 _Damn it._

***

 **The Haven  
Downtown San Francisco**

 

Adam loved the Haven and moved his weekly Brujah leadership meetings to the neutral ground of Lillie’s club. It was the one place where all Kindred could mingle with each other and with the humans who frequented her club, as long as they followed her strict rule of no violence.

Lillie offered Adam a reserved booth of his own, just three away from the one she shared with Julian. He knew what it meant to have his own place in her club. None of the other Brujah Primogens were given such consideration and he promised her that he would ensure his clansmen would be on their best behavior in her club.

He listened with half an ear to Cale as he gave Adam an update on his interview of all Brujah in the city. They were willing to follow Adam, for now, and to give him a chance to help Brujah achieve a stronger hold on the city’s constantly changing wealth. Torres and Thomas watched the human women, those beautiful beings with life and spirit running in their veins, as they chose their “victims” for the evening. Soon, they would abandon Adam and Cale to start on their familiar dance of seduction. The Toreador weren’t the only ones who knew how to lure their prey.

“This is interesting,” Cale murmured as Adam sipped his drink.

He looked over to Julian’s booth to see a lovely blonde haired woman standing at their table. She was human and even Adam could appreciate the innocence that surrounded her. He saw Lillie put on her sharpest smile as she looked up at the blonde – beware pretty human, don’t mess with Lillie Langtry – and slipped out of the booth. Adam caught her eye and smiled when she walked towards them.

The blonde sat down in Lillie’s place and she smiled at Julian, not bothering to hide her attraction for him. Was this Julian’s weak spot? Adam tapped his fingers against his glass, watching the two of them.

“Lillie, beautiful as always,” Cale said, standing up to kiss her cheek and helping her to sit. He flicked his eyes at Adam and smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you, Cale.” He said, nodding his head to his friend. He turned and smiled at Lillie, looking over at Julian’s booth. “She’s lovely.”

Lillie wore a smile but Adam knew that it hid a killer underneath. “Her name is Caitlin Byrne. She’s the new Editor for the San Francisco Chronicle.”

“And Julian’s latest?”

“She’s a danger to the Masquerade.”

 _Or was she a danger to Lillie’s place in Julian’s life? Perhaps both._ Adam took a drink. “Are you saying that the Prince of the city would risk our safety for love?”

Lillie gave him a long look and then she smiled, slipping out of the booth. “Enjoy your evening. It’s always good to see you, Adam.”

He bowed his head and smiled, watching as she past him and took the stairs up to her private rooms on the second floor. He turned his attention to Julian and Caitlin, watching as the Prince stood up and escorted her up the stairs and out of the club.

This was _very_ interesting. A Prince who would break the Masquerade? It wasn’t out of the realm of reality. The real question was: _Would Julian let Caitlin go?_ Adam didn’t think that Julian would. He didn’t seem like the type of man or Kindred who could easily let someone he loved go. He had heard the stories of Julian’s former Kindred lover, Alexandra Serris, and how he “let” her go, calling a Blood Hunt on her because she endangered the Masquerade, nearly revealing who they were to her human lover, a police detective named Kohanek. _Very interesting, indeed._ Maybe this was the opening that Adam needed.

He tapped his fingers against the table and grinned to himself. This Caitlin situation would be something he would be keeping a very close eye on and Adam was a pro at taking advantage of opportunities.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam heard a commotion at the wide staircase and he looked up to see Kris and a few of his Gangrels coming down the stairs and walking into the club. Adam wanted to laugh at the way that Kris’s brown hair was so fuzzy. He used to tease Kris about his bed head. Kris was never a morning person and it took a lot to get him out of bed and off to start his day; he was grumpy and acted like an annoyed cat, but morning sex turned Kris sweet and pliant.

He watched as Kris scanned the room with sharp eyes, looking intently for someone. One of the Gangrels, a pretty little girl with long blonde hair, whispered something in his ear, looking over at Adam. Kris turned and he met Adam’s gaze, nodding to the girl.

Kris prowled across the club floor, walking past the people dancing on the dance floor, and heading right for him. There was a time when Kris would rather walk around the dance floor, head ducked and cheeks flushed, as he gently turned down propositions from men and women. But now, Kris didn’t even notice anyone checking him out. He was all business – all _Gangrel_ business, Adam reminded himself.

Kris sat down in his booth, looking surly and beautiful – perhaps even more beautiful now as Kindred.

“I wonder if I had Embraced you into Brujah if you’d still be wearing plaid and a jacket that you probably got from a thrift store,” Adam said, looking at him.

Kris snorted. “You don’t like my vintage?”

“I would love a taste of your _vintage_ ,” he murmured, licking his lips.

He watched as Kris frowned, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m not here for that.”

“All I’m saying is that I’d be more than happy to share.”

“I don’t have a taste for Brujah blood.”

“Shame. It’s quite a robust flavor, all those centuries of rivalry…” he said, shrugging slightly. “So what can I do for you now?”

“One of the humans living in my territory was Embraced tonight.”

“How lucky for them.”

Kris growled and gave Adam a long look. “It wasn’t his choice.”

Adam narrowed his eyes. “Are you here to accuse one of mine, Kris?”

“I’m not here to blame Brujah,” Kris said, meeting his eyes. “I told the Prince before we came inside. It was a Toreador – someone named Brad Bell. He’s a performer or something.”

“What?”

“The human – his name is Seth – told us that he met Brad here a few nights ago, after a show, and took Brad home with him…and that Brad bit him and made him drink Kindred blood.” Kris shrugged. “One of my boys found Seth hiding in an alley, biting his wrist to drink his own blood, about to go savage. We took him to the Prince—“

“I don’t believe you.”

“My Gangrel tell me that Brad’s one of your _lovers_ ,” Kris said, his tone edging towards accusatory. “The Prince told me to tell you that there’s a Conclave meeting tonight at the Mansion. There’s going to be a Blood Hunt—“

“Fuck you, Kris,” Adam hissed at him, leaning towards him. He got out of the booth and ran up the stairs to Lillie’s private chambers on the second floor. He banged his fist on the door. “Lillie! Lillie, it’s Adam!”

The door opened immediately and Lillie stared at him, her cheeks stained with blood tears.

“It’s not fucking true,” he said, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back into the room. “Tell me that it’s not true.”

Lillie pressed herself against Adam and he held her close. “He’s…he’s out there, somewhere, and—I don’t know what to do. God, Adam, he’s mine. Mine! My kin! I’m not going to let Julian destroy everyone that I love!”

Adam swallowed his grief and held her tightly. “You go against Julian and he’ll call a Blood Hunt on you.”

“He wouldn’t—“

“Lillie,” he said, looking at her pale face. “You’ve lost your place in his heart. He won’t protect you.”

She sneered and pulled away from him. “What perfect timing. Are you here to get me to side against Julian?”

“I love Brad, too.” He closed his eyes. “He was mine, too.”

“Blood Hunt – for one of my own. I can’t do it,” she said, pressing her hands against her eyes. “Please, Adam—“

He shook his head. “No. No, don’t you dare ask me to do it.”

“It has to be you,” she said, urgently. “I can’t kill him, but I won’t let anyone else kill him. You’re the only one who can do it.”

“Fuck,” he whispered, trembling.

He watched as she wiped her blood tears from her face, her composure returning. “And if you kill Brad, you’ll cement your place at the Conclave and Julian will believe that you will abide by his rule of this city.”

“I’m not going to sacrifice Brad for—for a fucking place at the table!”

Lillie sighed. “He’s endangered the Masquerade. He Embraced humans without permission. I can’t imagine a greater crime.” She touched his cheek. “You of all people know what it’s like to lose someone—“

“Don’t,” he snarled, slapping her hand away. “Don’t you dare use Kris against me for your agenda, Lillie.”

She glared at him. “Do you think I want to see Brad killed? I would protect him if I could! I’d betray my status as clan Primogen if I could see him safe!”

Adam ran his hands down his face and slumped against the wall. _Brad, what the fuck did you do? What have you done? And why?_

“Adam,” she whispered, leaning against him and pressing her forehead against his shoulder. “Please, Adam…just find him, so he won’t be alone out there. I won’t join the Blood Hunt. I can’t…”

***

 **Brujah Residence**

Adam walked into his bedroom and wasn’t surprised to see Brad sitting on the bed, waiting for him. He moved towards Brad and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

“Let me give you sanctuary in my house.”

Brad looked up at him. “You’d sacrifice your place in this city for me?”

“Yes,” he whispered, tightening his hold on the vampire.

Brad kissed his neck and pulled away from Adam. “I’m sick of this life, sick of being Kindred, sick of everything.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I never should’ve let Lillie Embrace me. I can’t—I don’t want to be immortal. I don’t want to see my lovers grow old and die. I don’t—I hate being Kindred.”

Adam pulled him closer and kissed him, biting Brad’s bottom lip hard, tasting his blood for what would be the last time. Brad moaned into his kiss and pulled away, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. “Brad…”

“There’s a Blood Hunt out on me, isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

He ran his hands over his face. “Is Lillie…”

“No, she isn’t going to participate in the hunt.”

Brad looked up at him. “But you will.”

“Lillie asked me—she couldn’t do it but she didn’t want you to be hunted by anyone else.”

“Okay,” he said, nodding. “Good, that’s the way it should be.”

Adam wanted to scream _no, this isn’t the way it was supposed to be!_ He wanted to keep Brad safe or find him a place where he would have sanctuary. He wanted to take his hand and run away with him, but Adam knew that it wouldn’t be any kind of life. No clan would accept them, both of them marked by a Blood Hunt.

“Brad—“

Adam watched as Brad transformed to his wolf form. He was silver and brown and white, large brown eyes looking up at him. Brad let out a soft whine, stepping forward to nudge against Adam’s leg. He reached down and ran his hand through Brad’s thick pelt.

“Run fast and run far, Brad.”

He followed Brad out to the balcony, watching as the lithe wolf jumped down to the ground, running through the back yard towards the rest of the city.

“You let him go.”

Adam swallowed, looking down at the patio to see Kris standing hidden in the shadows. The Gangrel walked into the light, looking up at Adam.

“I gave him a head start,” he said, hands curled around the balcony’s railing. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I knew he would be here with you,” Kris said, simply. “I was waiting to see which way it would go.”

“Are you quite satisfied with yourself, Gangrel?” Adam hissed at him, angrily.

Kris tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “He’s your lover. If it were so easy for you to kill him, I—I wouldn’t think of you the same way.”

Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. “What do you want from me?”

“I could never ask you for anything now. Things are too…different.” Kris sighed and stared at the ground. “The only thing that I can do is to do what the Prince has asked me to do.” Kris looked up at him, brown eyes sad. “I’m sorry about your friend, Adam.”

Adam opened his eyes and looked down to see a brown wolf standing where Kris once stood. He shivered at the sound of Kris throwing back his head and letting out a loud howl, a call to his Gangrels and a call to the hunt. He watched as the wolf turned to look up at Adam one more time before it took off across the back yard, following Brad’s scent.

TBC…


End file.
